


[redacted]

by mariikurai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic but not really, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariikurai/pseuds/mariikurai
Summary: george is lost, with a strange man at an unnamed train station./inspired by the 'kisaragi station' story/creepypasta whatever u wanna call it idk
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	[redacted]

It has been about an hour since George had gotten on this train.  
He tapped his foot nervously on the floor, he was just trying to get home from work.

Usually the trip would only take about 5-10 minutes, but this was getting ridiculous. The train hasn't stopped once the entire time, either. 

There was nobody else in the train but him at this point. George shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd already tried asking the conductor where they were going or when they'd arrive at his stop, but he never got an answer. He couldn't see them either, since there was a curtain in the way on the inside of the door.

George's phone was almost completely dead after trying to distract himself with it for the past hour. He'd have no method of communication if he wasted this last 20%. How was he supposed to get back to his friends? Or anyone, really?

A few minutes later the train finally stopped. George immediately got off in full relief, not caring where he'd end up, he was just glad to be off that cursed train. He could just google maps his way back home..right? He tried looking around the outdoor station for signs that at least told him where he was.

There were none.  
There wasn't even an exit, or any sign of human life other than his own.

George started panicking. How was he supposed to get home now? George probably would have been better off staying on the train.

Luckily, he remembered he had a cell phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his good friend Sapnap.

"..Hello?" Sapnap seemed tired, like he'd just been woken up. He probably was, considering it was practically the middle of the night now.

"Sapnap?"  
"George?"

"Sapnap, can you come pick me up? I'm at a weird train station and I'm kinda worried."  
"What station exactly? and why are you at a train station asking me to come pick you up at one thirty in the morning?" Sapnap grimaced.  
"..Sorry." George had no idea how to explain.  
"You know what, just tell me your location."

George then remembered that he didn't even know where he was. How was he supposed to explain that to Sapnap?

"Oh.. I actually.. I don't know where I am..?" George cringed. What was that?  
"How- dude." George heard an audible sigh come from Sapnap.  
"Alright uh, how far away are you from home?"

"I.. I don't know.. I'm not even at my stop Sapnap. I-It's been an hour since I left work and it's not even all that far from my apartment." George stuttered unsurely.

"Okay...that is most DEFINITELY very weird. Uh, maybe you could walk on the tracks to try and get back?"  
"Are you crazy?!" George practically whisper-shouted at the boy on the line.  
"I don't know?! I feel like that'd be your best chance. Maybe you'll catch up to the train!"  
George sighed. He was willing to try anything at this point so he nodded determinedly, although knowing Sapnap couldn't see him.

"Alright. I'll keep updating you through text."  
"Sounds good."  
George hung up then.

George's phone dinged.

Sapnap: well i mean you don't HAVE to walk on the rails you could get a taxi or like, call the police or smth

George: uh sure, there don't seem to be any taxis anywhere though..

Sapnap: well hey, if you start running now, you might be able to catch up to the train!

George: okay.

Sapnap: are there any houses near the station? maybe someone who lives nearby could help you?

George: not as far as i can see. none.

Sapnap: damn that sucks :/

Sapnap: just be careful out there man u cant die rn

George: lmao why not?

Sapnap: BECAUSE, dipshit, everyone would worry and i'd probably never want to go on a train after ur funeral

(sapnap focus[?])  
George didn't respond for another minute.  
Sapnap started thinking pessimistically unintentionally. 

Poor George. All alone at a weird unnamed train station..  
The lights could go out, and then it'd be dark, making it easier for George to get lost.. and if he got lost, ANYTHING could happen.

Sapnap internally hoped this was all just one big prank that George was pulling on him. He didn't mention that to George, since he'd obviously deny it.

(back to george's pov/focus lmao)  
George had given in and called 911. They weren't coming. He texted Sapnap.

George: I just called 911 and tried my best to explain the situation but the person online accused me of wasting their time and yelled at me😦

Sapnap: oh jeez, i'm just glad ur still alive tho

George: Sapnap I hear something.

Sapnap: huh?

George: It sounds like some kind of bell..and some drums. idk what do do pls send help

Sapnap: get back to the station. that CANNOT be a good sign, and it's better to try and go back to the place you came from when ur lost.

George: i'm too scared to turn around..

Sapnap: run. don't look back.  
Sapnap: i feel like you'll die if u turn around or smth i've seen this typa shit in like horror movie yk

George: thanks for the encouragement dickhead

And with that, George started running. He ran like he'd almost never run before, adrenaline pumping through him, not daring to look back as Sapnap had suggested. Until..

"OI! Don't run on the track, that's dangerous!" George heard a voice behind him yell.

George couldn't help it but to turn around to look at who just yelled at him. For a split second he saw the figure of a young adult man, wearing an ominous mask on his face, before he disappeared. 

George almost immediately took out his phone as he stood in place.

George: DUDE OH MY FUCKING GOD IT MIGHT JUST BE MY IMAGINATION BUT I SWEAR SOMEONE BEHIND ME YELLED AT ME TO NOT RUN ON THE TRACK, SAYING IT'S DANGEROUS SO I TURNED AND SAW SOME GUY WITH A WEIRD MASK ON HIS FACE IDK I DIDNT SEE IT VERY WELL

Sapnap: DUDE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND AND ALSO WHAT THE FUCK

George: tbh i think im too scared to keep going wtf

Sapnap: okokok calm down. maybe go check out where the drum noise you mentioned earlier is coming from? maybe the person playing it could help?

George: i tjought you were trying tk not get me killed but ok

George: im shaking rn

Sapnap: find a place to spend the night it won't be as scary in the day i think

George: my phones at 5% idk what to do

George: oh shit oh fuck now its at 4

Sapnap: ?? what now??

George: idk hopefully i don't die out he

The phone died. Just great.

\------------

Sapnap: hello? george?

Sapnap: pls tell me ur phone didn't die already

Sapnap: GEORGE? oh god.

This couldn't be happening. No way.  
\-------

George reluctantly stuck his phone back in his pocket. What now? He slowly walked over to the tunnel on the rails to take shelter. 

Midway he began running, tears beginning to form. Suddenly, George tripped on a rock and most definitely twisted his ankle or something. His hands were bleeding slightly.

He leaned against the interior of the bridge, knees pulled up to his chest. George didn't want to die yet.

George heard footsteps. They were coming this way. He panicked and tried to make himself as small as possible, as to not be noticed to no avail.

"Hey, are you alright?" George flinched but turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was him. Except this time George could see him clearly. The man had dirty blond hair and a green hoodie. He was wearing a circular mask on his face with a smiley face on it. He looked intimidating.

George scooted back a little which caused the taller man to flinch back a bit before re-approaching George. The man tilted his head slightly at George. "So, uhm, what are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

George didn't answer. Not until the masked man gently placed his hand on George's cheek and wiped away some of his tears before saying "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you."

George felt his face heat up slightly. What the? Who was this guy? His cheek felt cold once the blonde pulled his hand back. His presence was intimidating, but comforting in a way.

He let out a shaky exhale, and the taller gently rubbed George's arm. George, out of pure emotion and gladness he at least wasn't alone anymore, began to explain the situation while more tears fell down his face.

"W-Well I.. I think I took the wrong train or something because..*sniffle* I-I was just trying to get home but.. n-now I'm lost."

The blonde pulled George into a gentle hug. George was still shaking. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'll try and help you the best I can, alright?"

George immediately began to sob in his arms. He just wanted to go home. He also didn't want to think about why he was crying within a complete stranger's grasp. Hell, he didn't even know his name.

"B-By the way, could you tell me your name? I-If you don't mind, that is." George stammered.

"..Dream."

Dream pulled away from the hug, still "looking" at George with his weird smiley mask.

"I-I'm George. Nice to meet you, uh, Dream." At least the hiccups had subsided. 

"C'mon George. This place isn't safe." Dream stated as he grabbed George's hand, pulling him up. George winced at the pain from his ankle. 

"Can you walk at all?" Dream had asked.  
George nodded. "I think so. I might have to limp a bit, but I can probably still walk."

Dream continued holding George's hand as they walked through some sort of field in comfortable silence.

George felt like he was blushing, but tried to brush it off as just being in the cold way too long. He could have caught a cold? And if his face was red, it was probably since he was just crying.

Dream's hand was warm. Though he still wasn't sure whether he could trust Dream or not. But he figured there was no turning back now. God, he wished he could text Sapnap just to let him know he was okay.

George decided to finally break the silence with a question he probably shouldn't have asked.

"How do I know I can really trust you though?" he said, though not letting go of Dream's hand. Dream turned his head to look at George. "We need to get going. It will probably rain soon." was all he said.

\---------------

Dream had led George to a big tree before sitting down with him. George felt goosebumps all over him. What was this place?

It had begun to rain a couple minutes before getting there, so they were both soaked. 

"Uh.. do you like, live around here? or in this tree?" George asked Dream.

Dream let out a small chuckle. "No, I don't live in the tree, George." 

"Are you homeless or something?"

"What- no." 

"Well-"

"You should probably get some sleep, George. It's about 3 AM now."

"But how do you k-"

"Just go to sleep. I know you're tired."

George felt no choice but to comply. Without really thinking since he was in fact tired, he leaned against Dream's shoulder for warmth. George felt Dream's head lean on his before George began to doze off.

At this point, he didn't care whether or not Dream could be trusted. If he died while asleep, he just wouldn't wake up at all.


End file.
